cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger (Honolulu, 29 giugno 1978) è una cantante, attrice e ballerina statunitense, nota soprattutto per essere stata la voce principale del gruppo musicale The Pussycat Dolls.Nicole Scheringer su Wikipedia Nel 2011 è stata eletta dalla rivista Rolling Stones come nona cantante-ballerina migliore al mondo. Nicole vinse numerosi premi e riconoscimenti. Nel 2012 la classificarono l'ottava donna più bella del mondo. Nel 2013 l'hanno classificata "L'artista dell'anno". Nicole Scherzinger ebbe inoltre approvato marchi come Estée Lauder, Nike, Herbal Essences e Beats By Dr. Dre.Nicole Scheringer Fu classificata Principessa del Pop. Nicole attualmente è impegnata sentimentalmente con Lewis Hamilton.Nicole Scheringer Biografia Primi anni Nicole Scherzinger nacque a Honolulu, nelle isole Hawaii, da Alfonso Valiente (di origini Filippine) e dalla diciottenne Rosemary Elikolani (di origine russa-hawaiiana). Da bambina viene adottata, insieme alla sorella minore Ke'ala, dal secondo marito della madre: Gary Scherzinger, di origini tedesche, Nicole trascorse tutta la sua infanzia e adolescenza presso la città di Louisville, nel Kentucky.Nicole Scheringer Fu in questa città che la Scherzinger cominciò ad interessarsi al mondo dell'arte e dello spettacolo, già da bambina, infatti che partecipò a delle varie competizioni canore e apparve in vari programmi televisivi. Frequentò la Youth Performing Arts School e la DuPont Manual High School ed recitò presso l'Actors Theatre of Louisville. Finito il liceo, si specializzò in teatro presso la Wright State University. Nel 1999 partecipò come corista al secondo album della rock band Days of the New.Nicole Scheringer Eden's Crush Nel 2001 partecipa a Popstars, un reality con lo scopo di creare delle girl band, e Nicole (con Ivette Sosa, Maile Misajon, Ana Maria Lombo e Rosanna Tavarez) riesce a vincere ed entra a far parte del gruppo delle Eden's Crush diventando una delle cantanti principali. Nel 2001 il gruppo pubblica il singolo Get Over Yourself (Goodbye) che scale le classifiche degli Stati Uniti e del Canada.Nicole Scheringer Grazie al grande successo del singolo il gruppo pubblica il loro primo album chiamato Popstars in onore al reality da cui sono state lanciate nella quale raggiunge la Top10 della Billboard 200 chart album.Nicole Scheringer Successivamente pubblicano il loro secondo singolo chiamato Love This Way che viene pubblicato nelle radio americane. Nel 2002 Nicole con le altre ragazze appare anche negli ultimi episodi della quinta stagione di Sabrina, vita da strega dove col gruppo canta il loro primo brano. Sempre lo stesso anno le viene proposto di entrare a far parte dei The Black Eyed Peas, ma ha dovuto rifiutare perché era sotto contratto discografico con il gruppo e viene rimpiazzata da Fergie.Nicole Scheringer Nei Pussycat Dolls Nel 2003, dopo lo scioglimento delle Eden's Crush la Scherzinger partecipa alle audizioni indette dalla coreografa Robin Antin, per trovare delle nuove cantanti da aggiungere alle Pussycat Dolls.Nicole Scheringer La Scherzinger supera le selezioni ed è l'ultima ragazza selezionata per entrare a far parte del gruppo del quale diventa anche la leader. Nello stesso anno Nicole e le Dolls firmano un contratto discografico con la Interscope Records, dove nel 2005 pubblicano il loro primo singolo Don't Cha, uno dei più grandi successi del gruppo diventando una Hit a livello mondiale e scalando tutte le classifiche del mondo.Nicole Scheringer Lo stesso anno pubblicano il loro primo album PCD dove vengono estratti i singoli come: Beep, Buttons, Wait a Minute, I Don't Need a Man e Stickwitu. Nicole è stata anche co-autrice dei testi di alcune canzoni dell'album, e la cantante principale dell'album.Nicole Scheringer Nel 2006 pubblicano il loro DVD Pussycat Dolls: Live from London e nel 2007 Pussycat Dolls: Live from Manchester. Sempre nel 2007 la creatrice del gruppo Robin Antin crea il reality Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll in cerca di una settima componente da aggiungere nel gruppo, ma la vincitrice del relity Asia Nitollano abbandona il gruppo dopo pochi mesi di permanenza all'interno. Finita la pubblicazione di PCD l'album ha visto le vendite di oltre 9.000.000 di copie vendute in tutto il mondo.Nicole Scheringer Video Galleria Nicole.jpg Nicole Scherzinger 2.jpg Nicole.scherzinger-07112012.jpg Killer love album.jpg Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani